Out of the Ashes
by Imogene
Summary: "He who controls the past commands the future. He who commands the future conquers the past."


TITLE: Out Of The Ashes  
  
AUTHOR: Phoenix  
  
DISCLAIMER: Basically all of the 'Buffy' and 'Angel' cast belong to the genius Joss Whedon. The Sentinels belong to the 'X-Men' creator Stan Lee I think (if I am wrong please correct me). The plot is based on 'Days of Future Past' one of the best X-Men stories in history. However the Scoobies kids, Order of Delphos, and Alan Durband belong to me.  
  
FEEDBACK: PLEASE send me feedback good or bad I don't care, it's the only way I'll learn. however no flames please, I'm fragile. Thanks  
  
E-MAIL: william.taylor4@ntlworld.com  
  
SUMMARY: "He who controls the past commands the future. He who commands the future conquers the past."  
  
-George Orwell  
  
RATING: PG for now, but may go up to R in future  
  
NOTES: Ok, this is set in the future, in two times, 2012 and 2025. In 2012, B&A are happily married, with loads of kids, Spike is still in the gang. In 2025 almost everyone is dead only a few remain, Delia one of the survivors, is forced to go back in time to stop this terrible world ever occurring, which started with one simple act of violence. You'll understand as you read.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Delia walked carefully along the rubble, her huge rucksack, not making it any easier. The ruins that had once been Sunnydale.... It was never the "Big Apple" but it was an OK place- with the tiny exception of the Hellmouth- but people had always turned a blind eye- so it didn't bother them- unless it affected them.  
  
Once apon a time it was a relatively nice place- not any more.  
  
Sunnydale- now it was simply a slum, completely abandoned, derelict and dying- like every other God-damn city. Welcome to the 21st Century. The year- 2025- and it wasn't pretty. There was so much debris it was almost impossible to miss it, severe injuries and broken limbs were common place...no one bothered if they trod on a broken bottle barefoot... it was just part of everyday life now, people had more important things to think about- like surviving another day.  
  
She almost snorted with disgust as a thin cat slinked by, you could almost see it's bones, it looked pathetic. Stopping for a moment Delia looked at it, it could have been a handsome animal, but its fur was falling out...whiskers burnt off,. practically dying of starvation.  
  
Looking at it she felt a strange feeling...something she hadn't allowed herself to feel in a long time. Sympathy. Walking slowly towards it, the cat regarded her with hooded eyes.  
  
Pausing for a moment, she bent down and stroked it, causing the cat to cower with fright at first. Then when it realised she wasn't going to hurt it, the cat allowed something which vaguely resembled a purr.  
  
Delia watched fascinated, it had been a long time since she'd seen anything which looked remotely grateful. She had always loved cats, when she was little she'd had five of them...not counting the dogs, rabbits, horses and birds they'd owned. During her childhood money had been no object for her or her brothers and sisters.  
  
Her dad had owned several large properties, including a very successful private investigator company, not counting the huge family fortune left to him, but that had been of no interest to him, he'd always favoured work. His work had actually meant something to him, and even more so to the people he helped. Despite all being constantly in demand, he'd always had time for his children, made sure he tucked them into bed, read stories, played with them, taken them to the park...or just talked with them, been there for them.  
  
He was the kind of person who always known when something was wrong, it was impossible to hide things from him.  
  
Mom....she'd been just as amazing, she was so brave, and loving- a real hero.  
  
Delia would always remember how she smell, vanilla with a hint of lavender, when she made breakfast how she used to mess around with Da...they'd loved each other, and their children so much....  
  
Pausing she looked at the cat, who was still purring, it looked so happy, so easy to please, she felt a deep ache in her heart.  
  
Scooping the cat up she gazed at it. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to have round....it could...catch mice? Putting the cat down, it rubbed itself against her ankles, it's fur was still soft, despite it's bone features.  
  
Delia began to walk again, looking behind her she found the cat following her.  
  
"Don't have a home huh?" she murmured "I guess you can come with me" not caring that she was talking to a cat, she began to make her way home, the cat following in quick succession behind her, and a ghost of a smile flickered over her face.  
  
She wished she was still in Ireland, wished she had never come back, but her friends needed help and she wasn't about to turn her back on them. This is just great! As if I don't have enough to do- now I'm lugging all this back. Uh-oh...Rogue territory. The last place on earth the Initiative would expect to find us- why we chose to live here. Hmmm...everything looks OK...wait a sec....Hey!! A trap door...oh No please God no This can't be happening it's not fair. People need these supplies- people are depending on me getting back! "Rogues!"  
  
"How perceptive of you and how kind of you to, shall we say, drop in"  
  
"Let me go- I've got nothing of value to you, and I'm official Initiative business" even as she said the words Delia had to stop herself from laughing out loud yeah that's really gonna help! Specially since I've deserted them- this is brill- could life get worse?  
  
"Big deal. We hate the Initiative as much as we hate you. Beg all ya want sweetheart. Scream all ya want. Even if people hear ya no one'll come ta help- you're gonna be a long time dyin'"  
  
"Not if I have a say in it!" said Delia, for that was what she was now know as. She had given up her first name along with everything else. Cordelia-Anne Lucy O'Roarke was dead, the little pretty, innocent girl had died along with her family. She didn't think about that as she kicked the man precisely in the gut Let's hear it for Delia's last stand! With that serum they used on me my strength gone- no strength, no speed, I'm just a normal woman against impossible odds- so what's new?  
  
"Robbo, George ...grab her! I'm gonna flay this witch Alive!" he shouted, grabbing her by the neck, ready to break it.  
  
Delia steeled herself, with no strength or speed she was dead, didn't matter much anyway... Suddenly an all too familiar voice rang out from the shadows "No you're not. Your going to release the lady, just like she asked you" said the voice calmly. Rogue spun round, seeing Robbo and George out cold by him.  
  
Grabbing a knife from his pocket, he released Delia , who collapsed on the floor "Who's gonna make me...you?! Nobody gives me orders on my turf- you piss me off and you pay the price!" he snarled "You want the girl? Then come get her!"  
  
"If you insist but say I didn't warn you". Without warning he spun and kicked Rogue straight in the gut, causing him to drop his knife, and coughed up some blood "you'll pay for that" the man rasped  
  
"somehow I'm not too bothered" Nick remarked snidely, slamming his fist into the back of the man's neck, causing him to fall to the floor, unconscious, the other two still hadn't regained consciousness yet, Nick had clearly used a bit too much force- not that it mattered. It was a fair kinder fate than they had had planed for Delia, she knew that. "You OK Delia?" he said, giving her his hand to help her up.  
  
"I'm fine- but calls this close I could live without." She said, a ghost of a smile on her lips.  
  
"I know what yo-" he then noticed the cat whimpering by her side "what is that?!" he demanded  
  
Delia picked up the cat, hugging it protectively to her "last time I checked it was a cat" she said  
  
Nick merely raised an eyebrow "pathetic looking thing isn't it?" the cat, clearly insulted hissed at him "whoa!! Put the thing away before it attacks someone"  
  
"it won't....it likes me" she grinned as the cat started purring as she stroked it's head "besides, you insulted it, and we could use a cat, remember all the mice...and....and we need something to pet and we can...."  
  
"OK OK, keep it!!" sighed Nick exasperated, but he smiled "you're crazy, you know that, loving that thing"  
  
"I know" simply replied, grinning goofily. He didn't say it but he was glad she had the cat, it was the first time she had smiled- really smiled since....since...he couldn't even remember.  
  
"Ebony"  
  
"huh?"  
  
"that's what I'm gonna call her, Ebony, it matches her colour"  
  
"Ebony huh?.....I guess it'll do....c'mon we better get moving, Spike really needs these supplies. Cordy was getting worried, she sent me out to look for you" Nick said. Delia looked into his face, they knew they both looked different- tried and wary.  
  
Despite her love for her brother and friends she couldn't help thinking that sometimes she through it would be better if they were dead- they wouldn't have to put up with this crap- it wasn't fair. They carried on their journey, in silence.  
  
There wasn't much to say. Nothing could turn back the clock, give them back their family. Everyday there seemed to be a new grave. Many she didn't know, but it didn't matter they'd all died for the same thing, some worse than others. Nothing could be said to do justice to what each felt and they walked through, remaining silent.  
  
The graves said it all...  
  
Buffy Summers-O'Roarke  
  
Angel O'Roarke  
  
Willow Rosenberg-Osborne  
  
Daniel Osborne  
  
Alexander "Xander" Harris  
  
Rupert Giles  
  
Dawn Summers  
  
Joyce Summers  
  
Wesley Wyndam-Pryce  
  
Brendan Liam O'Roarke  
  
Grace Sophia O'Roarke  
  
Herminone Dawn O'Roarke  
  
Daniel Quinn O'Roarke  
  
Elizabeth Helen O'Roarke  
  
Hank Peter Summers  
  
Faith Gatorex  
  
Riley Finn  
  
Tara McClay  
  
Anya Emerson  
  
Charles Gunn  
  
Lorne  
  
Darla  
  
Kate Lockley  
  
Drusilla  
  
Liam Doyle  
  
Eveline Doyle  
  
Nathan Doyle  
  
Amy Madison  
  
Ethan Rayne  
  
Lindsey McDonald  
  
........  
  
The list went on and on, names became blurred. Some of the stones were so old you could barely make out the writing.  
  
Friends, family, allies, enemies....all gone....it didn't matter. They had all fallen in the same war, for the same cause. Lines between enemies and allies had become blurred a long time ago. No one had time for such grievances now. Vampire helped slayer, demon cared for human, all super or natural joined in the fight.  
  
They all knew their days were numbered, why waste energy fighting each other when their were more important battles to win?  
  
Death had stop hurting so much on a personal level, there was too much of it to count and grieve over every loss. They would be mourned, but not here and not now. One day when all this was over, perhaps, then the world would cry for its uncountable losses. For so many unfulfilled should be's and could have's – of course none of that mattered now.  
  
Not much mattered now. She'd stopped feeling death after her parents murders. Her siblings had be struck down, one by one. No mercy, no discrimination.  
  
Her parents.....  
  
She could see her Mommy's face....bright and smiling. Long blond hair and large blue eyes. She looked so tiny, so delicate, yet was so strong. Her smile brightened up her whole face....Mommy was gone....forever.... she wasn't going to be woken with a kiss anymore, or hugged when she hurt herself. She wouldn't have Mommy kissing Da in the morning, or shouting up the stairs for breakfast.....she wouldn't see Mommy asleep next to Da on the sofa....mommy wouldn't brush her hair softly or stroke it anymore...she loved Mommy stroking her hair....her hands were so soft....Auntie Dawn had always loved it too...mommy wouldn't laugh at Uncle Xander's stupid jokes....Mommy wouldn't protect them with her life now....she couldn't.....she wouldn't see Mommy getting all dressed up to go out with Da. She didn't smell so nice now, there was no smells, no comforting aroma. She remembered Mommy threatening Uncle Spike, arguing with Auntie Dawn, talking with Gramp Giles, laughing with Willow, kissing Da...She didn't have Mommy laughing or smiling or crying.....she would get angry anymore, no yelling or shouting, no comforting whispers....nothing.....mommy didn't do any of that anymore.....  
  
And Daddy...Da.....his eyes, always so sad and wise, how they lit up around them.....and big chest and strong arms.....how he made her feel so safe and special.....always listened- really listened to her...to all of them....his wisdom....and weird humour.....his eyes, poor sad eyes.  
  
A small lop-sided smile.....not really a full smile....she had always been Da's little girl....he would always be there, no matter what, but he wouldn't protect her anymore....wouldn't tell her stories.....draw pictures of them, that looked so life-like...he wouldn't tuck her in bed anymore.....whisper comforting Gaelic in her ear when she was upset....she wouldn't horse-ride with him and Mommy....or have him settle fights fairly between her brothers and sisters-  
  
he was always a fair judge....he wouldn't sit quietly gazing at old worn papers with tears in his eyes....or look at her with those deep brown eyes...understanding so much...no more....  
  
  
  
Brothers and sisters..... Brendan, Nicholas, Imogene, Daniel, Elizabeth Hermione, & Grace-Sophia – all of them pains in the butt....or she wished they were....they were all gone....all those happy smiling faces, so full of life and love...all torn away....buried in the cold, dark earth....Gracie, she missed the most....not many could tell her and Gracie apart they looked so identical...  
  
except Mommy and Da, they always knew....it had been cool being a twin....made her feel special....Gracie understood her....Brendan, Nick, Imogene, Danny, Lizzie, Herm ....all bigger than her....and protected her and Gracie, but also teased....they were always picked on....  
  
she wished they still picked on her....but they couldn't....  
  
She felt a shudder go through her....the memories...she swore she'd never think of them again....but she kept seeing her Mommy face's after Da died....she'd never been the same....  
  
Aunt Cordy had told her, tears running down her face....Mommy had followed a year afterwards...we buried her next to Da....as she always wanted....I was glad, she wasn't in pain anymore...all of that was gone, and she was with Da again....  
  
Her Da had been killed by a Frarackilli's demon's poison, somehow injected into him, it had taken a day to fully enter his system, then there was no stopping it....it had slowly destroyed his organs.......gave the victim violent spasms, internal bleeding, sweated constantly, became delirious, stopped his blood-flow and finally cut off their oxygen.  
  
She remembered his face twisted in agony, but he never cried out once....Cordy later told her he hadn't wanted to 'frighten the kids' his death had been slow and painful....Mommy had collapsed after her Da's death, Aunt Cordy and Uncle Xander had taken over....  
  
took care of all of them...then her Mommy had been killed in a battle, staked in the heart, and her neck broken. Her arm had been broken before her death....  
  
Her uncles, aunts, brothers and sisters had followed – only Nick now remained, her only connect to her life before all this happened....and she would hold onto it to the end. She was so scared of Cordy, Nick and Spike dying and leaving her she barely dared think about it.  
  
Nick took Delia's hand- it eased some of the pain, but could never make up for their lose. Of all the original 'Slayerettes' only Cordy and Spike remained.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
By the time she reached base, Delia had picked up the cat, who had been mewling pathetically and carried it. In the space of two hours she'd become very attached to the animal.  
  
They both stopped, Ebony tried to wriggle slightly but Delia held her firm, as they approached a formidable looking iron door.  
  
A narrow slit was the only form of getting on, there was no door handle, no one would be that foolish to leave one on the door.  
  
A little window slide open. The woman saw Delia and Nick and carefully opened the door. With a large rifle in her hand she quickly surveyed the area, checked it was safe and ushered her in. The door was bolted behind him immediately.  
  
There were at least eight locks- not counting the padlocks, security was the tightest here- it had to be, besides Spike didn't take chances. Ever. "You all right?" the woman whispered, skipping pleasantries and formalities- no one had time for either. "Yeah fine thanks Jade."  
  
"CORDELIA-ANNE WHERE WERE YOU?!" demanded a voice as soon as she was safely inside. "AND YOU!" the voice snapped at Nick "you were supposed to go look for her!!" Delia rolled her eyes, and Nick sighed. "I was attacked, ran into some Rogues-"  
  
"why didn't-"  
  
"s'okay, they ran into Nick, end of story" she said wearily.  
  
"they were worried" said Nick, his brown eyes boring into hers, she wished he wouldn't do that...puppy dog eyes had no effect on her...besides it reminded her of Da too much "cut that out!" she snapped "you know I don't like it" she added softly "sorry to scare you but I had to get some supplies" she said, indicating the large rucksack "what is this?" a voice demanded  
  
"last time I checked it was a cat" Delia said mockingly.  
  
"never know looking at it- scrawny thing isn't it?" a thin blond said, a semi-cocky air to him, but one which Delia was well used to.  
  
"it followed me, I...like it" she said defensively.  
  
"I think it's cute" a small honey-blond piped up  
  
"you think dung is cute Jade" replied the blond, but he smiled slightly.  
  
"I thought it'd make a nice addition to our family. We need something to lavish affection on....besides me that is" smirked Delia. "c'mon Cordy" she wheedled in her most persuasive voice, batting her eyes.  
  
Despite herself Cordy grinned, rolling her eyes.  
  
From childhood Delia had been persuasive, she'd wrapped Angel and Gunn round her little figure. Sometimes, she could practically see Buffy looking at her when she looked at Delia – especially her big doe eyes, despite her dark hair and eyes, you could tell she was Buffy's daughter.  
  
She still missed her....when Gunn had... died, Angel and Buffy had been there for her....then Liam, Nathan and Eveline killed....she'd wanted to die, but Delia needed her, she had kept Cordy going, Nick too.  
  
She'd have been lost without him, he was so much like Angel, it was so comforting and heart-breaking at the same time, but she wouldn't loose him or Delia for anything.  
  
She and Spike swore they would look after Nick and Delia, and Cordelia Chase always honoured her promises....  
  
Her mind drifted back to when Delia was just born, they Delia named her after her, she'd been so surprised and flattered, Angel insisted it was only fair since she was his best friend, but she had been even more amazed when they asked her to be her godmother.  
  
Giles and Oz had been her godfathers. Her heart began to ache, Giles especially had doted on his god-daughter. Briefly she let her mind drift back to that happier time....  
  
//...  
  
"Haven't you guys decided a name for the kid yet?" sighed Cordelia, exasperated, but grinning "Cordy, there are just so many names-" Buffy began but trailed off when she saw Cordelia simply raise an eyebrow. Buffy sighed, as she gazed at her two day old, yet-to-be-named daughter "we never really thought about it before hand" Buffy admitted "and now we can't agree. Angel wants to name her either Hannah, Buffy or Rebecca, I told him 'Buffy' does nothing for your social status, and I wanted to call her either Lucy, Gabrielle, or Caroline, we just can't agree"  
  
"Hey! I'm not the one making a fuss over it" moaned Angel, walking in with Nicky, Buffy frowned as he bent down to kiss her. "pick a name out of a hat" Cordelia sighed, Angel grinned at her "What about you?" he said suddenly, making both Cordelia and Buffy look up in surprise. "what do you mean?"  
  
"call her Cordelia" he said simply, Cordelia looked at him, hoping she didn't look all weepy "that's  
  
really sweet Angel" she said quietly "but won't it be kinda confusing- two Cordelia's?"  
  
"I always thought one was enough!" grinned Buffy, and Cordy mock-glared at her  
  
"we can call her Delia."  
  
"Delia O'Roarke? I like it. What about Cordelia-Anne Lucy O'Roarke?"  
  
"that sounds...OK, even though MY names aren't included" he grinned  
  
"Delia, meet Cordy your auntie...Auntie Cordy....that sound's really corny"  
  
"makes you sound all soft" Angel smirked "Queen C gone soft"  
  
"I will NEVER go soft" Cordelia primly declared, at that moment Gunn came in smiling at his wife with Liam "Liam, come to mama" she cooed at the toddler, who waddled over to her beaming "oh your so smart, aren't you? yes you are!" she gushed in a baby voice, and stopped when Buffy and Angel were smirking at her "yeah never go soft" Buffy sniggered uncontrollably, while Cordy simply frowned....  
  
//  
  
The memory went, Delia looked round at her friends- her family now. So many had died- all of her family was gone- parents, brothers and sisters, grandparents, only Jade, her cousin and Nick remanded.  
  
She prayed all her family was in a better place now.  
  
Despite what had happened, they'd all remained friends- they trusted each other completely, with their lives- trust that was something that was rare today.  
  
Cordelia had changed, not just physically.  
  
She was thinner, paler than before, yet she was more muscular. Her short dark hair was pulled into a high ponytail, and pinned to the back of her head.  
  
Her eyes were weary and sad, like Angel's eyes had once been. The spark and innocence had been completely lost. She was a shell of who she was, they all were. Her dungarees were baggy- and were murky coloured too.  
  
Her T-shirt was bottle green. She too had guns- something Delia though she'd never see, a grenade hung from her waist. She wore a large sliver cross round her neck, almost the same as the one her mother had always worn.  
  
People couldn't afford to wear bright colours now- not if they wanted to retained their freedom. No make-up or decorations only her wedding ring- and even that was dangerous to wear. Spike was quiet now- an angry silence- an anger they all shared,  
  
he didn't bother to joke or quip like he once had. Cordelia had become everyone's mother, she worried over them, even after all this time.  
  
Thinking back to the stories she had been told of Cordelia's attitude in high school she couldn't believe it was the same woman, who had been so bothered about clothes, boys and make-up....  
  
Cordy didn't have time for make-up now, she still had some of her old attitude for which Delia was grateful, but that was mainly when she was giving orders, orders which no one failed not to obey.  
  
Spike...he was so different to.  
  
Gone was the cocky confident swaggering air. No more painted nails, or peroxide hair slicked back. He still had light hair, but it wasn't dyed, there was nothing to dye it with. Although he would never admit it she knew Spike missed his Sire.  
  
Spike was quiet now, he was angry too. She often wondered if one day he was going to let rip, it seemed only a matter of time. Spike and Cordy were good leaders, they knew what had to be done, and did it, no questions asked.  
  
Like her, they had all been forced to watch them and their friends die, not being able to stop it, the ones who were dead were the lucky ones. Buffy and Angel had been completely devoted to each other, and their children.  
  
Spike and Cordelia the two most unlikely people to get on and work whole- hearted had put what was left of their heart and soul into making sure their charges survived. Spike had promised Mommy on her death-bed he would look after her, and the others.  
  
Spike often said he may had failed before but he won't fail with me, and she knew he meant it, he would give his life to protect her if he needed to, just as Cordelia would- or she would if need be "We've got the final module. We must have phase one completed by Midnight."  
  
"We make it sound so normal but it's still amazing to think we'll be able to do this" replied Cordelia sighing. " Is it so hard to believe after all we've seen and done?" asked Spike, sadly smiling at Cordelia. "I just can't shake my doubts- that's all"  
  
"If there was an alternative Cordy- any alternative we would take it. But there isn't. If we do nothing the world we've fought so hard to save will be gone our actions may not make things better..."  
  
"...but they certainly can't make them worse" Cordy replied, nodding  
  
"Cordelia...do you think you'll be able to manage this?" he asked, looking at her "I...I won't fail Spike. I've been meditating all day, when the jammer's operational we can start anytime"  
  
"Then we better get started" said Delia, she felt someone lay a gentle hand on her shoulder  
  
"just a moment Delia" Nick replied "please be careful- I don't know if this crazy idea will work- we don't want to lose you". Delia's eyes welled with tears, as she gazed at her older brother. She was scared too. She looked at Spike, Nick and Giles, they were all worried and hugged them. "It's a risk we have to take.  
  
The Sentinels killed our friends...our families....." she whispered, and couldn't stop the tears following down her checks. Cordelia looked at Delia. She looked so young and vulnerable beneath the hardened exterior, the weary eyes, yet the fate of the planet – the future rested on her shoulders. Cordelia almost shuddered.  
  
He had faith in Delia, she was one of the most powerful Wicca's earth had ever seen, but she was still his sister, his parents, friends, grandparents, brother and sister had all been killed.  
  
He had promised his parents he would protect them, but they had still died but he would protect Delia to the death if he had to, he wouldn't lose her too.  
  
Nick held Delia close to him, stroking her fair hair. He was worried for Delia's safety too. The pain of their loss Never went away- it was less but never went away.  
  
*****  
  
Hours later they were all gathered in the small room. Cordy was sitting Indian style on a cushion, while Delia was trying to relax but was pacing non-stop, so many things hinged on this being successful...what if she screwed up, if she couldn't remember, if they didn't believe her and didn't listen...if it didn't work....if they were too late  
  
Almost as if sensing her fears, Cordy gently guided her to the mattress, as she lay down on it, Cordy placed a soothing hand on her forehead, comforting her. "it's gonna be OK" she whispered "just lay back and relax Delia" replied Cordelia. "everyone must be quiet, Delia let your mind drift, just relax, nothing will harm you, I promise" Cordelia placed her hands on Delia's temples, and closed her eyes concentrating  
  
"This is crazy. I've got butterflies in my stomach"  
  
"Shush! I have to concentrate"  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"Breath with me. Let your mind become one with mine and our minds one with all" Before she knew what was happening Delia was entranced. It was as if her soul had been flung out across the abyss of eternity. What happened next was anybody's guess.....  
  
*******  
  
"MOOOMMMMY!!!!"  
  
"Brendan pulled my hair!" squeaked an indignant voice  
  
"don't be a sissy!"  
  
"I'm not!"  
  
"MOMMY! DELLIE KICKED ME!!!"  
  
"you're such a snitch!"  
  
"am not!"  
  
"are too!"  
  
"OK, OK! Time out kids" shouted a cocky British voice  
  
"SPIKE!!!!" shouted the two voice joyously, and before he knew what was happening he was ambushed by a whirl of colour as Dellie flung herself into his arms. "how's my little fire-ball?" he grinned, for some reason he found himself going all soft round Dellie, not that he really minded, the kid had enough fire about her to put him to shame....he liked that about her...  
  
Giles and Joyce were snatching a well-earned snooze from watching in the children- especially Dellie who had an unlimited amount of energy. Surprisingly, Spike had offered to look after her, while Buffy and Angel had some quiet time of their own, somehow Spike had grown a strong attachment to Dellie, like he had to Dawn.  
  
Hey, if it gave them a break, they didn't mind, and Spike was more the able to keep up with her- a talent which many of the Scoobies lacked.  
  
Even at the tender age of three Delia was showing extraordinary talent as a Wicca, thanks to Willow's careful tuition, she also loved the mind trances Cordelia did on her, which seemed to be a side-effect of her visions, which Cordelia still gripped about, yet everyone knew she wouldn't be complete without them.  
  
She was much better than some people who had been studying magick their entire lives. Occasionally Willow would teach her new spells but nothing too dangerous. Though Delia only tended to use her magick when she wanted another cookie without her parents knowing.  
  
Opening an eye, Giles smiled at Buffy and Angel mucking about in the waves, he was happy to see them having so much fun. Angel scooped Buffy up in his arms and carried her deeper into the waves, then they had a swimming competition, of which Angel had the upper-hand, until Buffy with a sudden spurt of energy caught up with him, and grabbed on to his shoulder, forcing him to slow down. Cordelia grinned as she held Dellie's twin sister, Gracie in her arms. Dellie had since jumped in the water and was currently trying to sink Brendan....without much success since he was bigger and older than her.  
  
All the children were happily playing in the water, when suddenly without any warning what so ever, reality twisted inside-out for Delia.  
  
She comes face-to-face with herself...an older, sadder, wiser stronger self....and then her soul too is flung out over the abyss of eternity. In her mind she screamed. In reality she dropped to the floor without a sound  
  
"DELIA!!" shouted Spike, as she suddenly went limp in the water, he, Giles and Joyce rushed over, as Spike gently scooped her out of the water, she was completely unconscious. At that moment Angel and Buffy came running up, they had heard Spike shout and rushed over. Immediately a buzz of voices started  
  
"What happened?!"  
  
"Oh my God"  
  
"Someone help!!"  
  
"what's going on?!  
  
"did someone attack her?!"  
  
"give her some room!"  
  
"c'mon sweetie wake up"  
  
"it's gonna be OK"  
  
"She'll be fine...I promise..."  
  
"my baby!" Buffy cried, "what happened?!?" she demanded, her voice unusually hard, but this was one of her children....if anyone had harmed her baby.....there would be hell to pay  
  
Angel looked equally as shocked, he knelt down beside his daughter, gently stroking her face "she's breathing Buffy,"  
  
"then why did she collapse?!"  
  
"I don't know....maybe sun-stroke? She's unconscious but not harmed" without wasting a moment, Angel scooped his daughter up in his arms, and headed off, determined to find some answers.  
  
Gracie looked terrified, she loved her sister and didn't want anything to happen to her, and being twins they had a strong connection  
  
. They took never home, Buffy and Angel holding Dellie in the car.  
  
****  
  
Delia was lying on Giles's sofa, she still hadn't awakened. The entire gang had raced over there. Buffy was crying on Angel's shoulder the whole way, Angel hadn't said anything, but they knew he was as upset over Dellie as Buffy. Spike and Giles were no better, both men blamed themselves for Dellie, although Joyce told them that was ridiculous to each think of putting blame on anyone.  
  
Buffy had been close to hysterics when she got to Giles, Angel as usual he kept himself under control, and calmed Buffy down. It was clear he was worried, he kept looking over at Dellie, waiting to see even the tiniest signs movements from her.  
  
Once inside, Angel had rung Willow, who had immediately come over, as worried as the rest of them.  
  
Willow had examined her, despite the fact she was one of the best doctors, she couldn't explain what had happened to Dellie or what had caused it.  
  
She thought she'd seen everything the Hellmouth had to offer- until now. "She's got no delirium, bruises, injuries of any kind, no temperature...no bleeding, she was just unconscious, almost asleep" Willow sighed, utterly confused....and had been so for over an hour....it didn't make any sense  
  
"According to these readings she's fine"  
  
"Then why did she collapse, why is she still unconscious?!" asked Angel clearly agitated by his daughter's condition, everyone knew how much he loved his children. No one had though of Angel as father material, but it turned out he was a brilliant father.  
  
Everyone was slightly unnerved. Angel was usually so clam and level- headed, but this was his daughter "easy Angel, Will said Dellie is OK" replied Spike, slightly less than certain.  
  
"OK physically, but I'm getting some weird readings from the brains scanner-thingie." Cordelia came too look "He's right- look here, see the two patterns- the basic pattern is the same but the second is more complex"  
  
"One thing's for sure. Something happened to Dellie. But was it an attack and from who?"  
  
"Slow down Cordy- we could simply letting our imagination running away with us" said Oz reasonably  
  
"Mmmmhhh....who....?.....Xander?...Oz.....?" Delia murmured. Xander was checking her pulse when she woke up "It looks like our....awake" said Oz, almost being choked by the tightness of Delia's hug "thank God,!" murmured Buffy, hugging Angel.  
  
"Oz!!! It's really you!!! Alive!!!!" she cried, flinging her arms round him  
  
"Of...course I'm alive Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"I'm....at home....in Ireland....how did I get here...?" she said, feeling totally confused "then....I made it!!!"  
  
"Dellie, you're not making any sense. Lie down for a while, you've had an accident and given us all a nasty shock"  
  
"I can't there's no time" looking round she saw everyone "XANDER!! WILLOW!!! GILES!!! OZ!!!! ,MomMY!!!, DA!!! OMIGOD!!!!!......This is so incredible! You said you could do it Cordelia, but in heart of hearts I didn't believe it she could pull it off" she got up and flung her arms round Angel, delighted to see her Dad again. Angel was slightly bewildered, but hugged his daughter back "What did Cordelia pull off Dellie?" totally confused, looking at the others, they were equally confused  
  
" 'Dellie' it's been years since you called me that"  
  
"Are you sure you're OK Dellie?" asked Angel, looking at his daughter  
  
"I'm fine Dad. But I'm not Dellie. I'm Delia- that's what everyone calls me now . This body is inhabited by the mind, the persona, the soul of the woman I'll be in sixteen years. I'm from the future"  
  
" you're from the future? Dellie, I think you've had a nasty shock" said Cordelia  
  
"I'm concussed and hallucinating, is that it? It's funny. I remember you telling me that the hardest part of the operation would be to convince you all I was telling the truth. The fact remains that on 19th June 2012- today- a group of radical vampires known as the "Rogues" will murder a group of seventeen people, while holding them hostage. Among those will include Joyce Summers, Wesley Wyndome Pryce, Ira Rosenburg and Mayor Adrian Durban. The murders will set in motion a sequence of events that twenty-four years from now will cumulate in the destruction of the world in a nuclear holocaust. I'm here to prevent that. She looks like a three year old but stands, moves and talks like a woman "crazy as it sounds, I think she's telling the truth" said Oz.  
  
"What I say may be a fantasy. But suppose it isn't can you afford to stand idly by while all those innocent people- not to mention our loved ones are murdered?" asked Delia, looking at Buffy. Buffy looked carefully at her daughter. She seemed different.  
  
She looked like a five year old- but the way she spoke? Angel crouched down to his daughter's height. Her eyes looked different- older and sadder. There was also a wisdom and security about them. It was enough to convince Angel.  
  
They soon all got into Oz's private aeroplane he got after the Dingoes Ate My Baby became an international success. "You said that our families deaths sparked a series of events, what kind of events?" asked Cordelia gently  
  
"Durband's a decent man, with what he feels are legitimate concerns about the number of vampires and demons in our town. A talk will be held by him today. They wanted to try and control the number of vampires and such. Rogues killed him, and a group of civilians including Joyce, Wesley, Giles and Willow.  
  
They were representing Buffy. They were giving an account of what Buffy had been doing - both were showing things were being done. Willow was giving evidence about various species of demons the Rogues attacked and killed everyone there, but thankfully they didn't change any into vampires.  
  
They wanted to teach them to fear and respect them. The plan backfired. All demons and vampires - good or evil, half human or ...not became targets. We all thought the mood would pass. It didn't then others became targets, people who weren't demons or anything, just knew them were killed, anyone related to one was killed, it began to go way out of control. In 2015 a rabid anti Hellmouth creatures was elected president. Within a year the first vampire control act was passed. The supreme court, bless 'em struck it down as unconstitutional. The administration responded by activating the Sentinels. The robots were given an open-ended program, with fatally broad perimeters to eliminate the Hellmouth menaces once and for all. The Sentinels concluded that the best way to do that would be to take over the country. In the process, they destroyed not only vampires and demons, but demon half-breeds, and humans as well. Both good and bad alike, were eliminated. Anyone who opposed them were instantly killed, human, demon or vampire....but it didn't stop there, the sentinels had their own definition of 'normal' anyone outside that bracket was killed...homeless, handicapped, sick, unconventional....so many have been killed, now we all work together, demons, vampires, hunters, civilians, wiccas, slayers, watchers....we have no choice....there are too few of us to survive on our own. By 2005 the North American continent was under their complete control. We fought. W-we lost. We d-d-died. And now...now...seeing you all a-a-alive...oh God, I didn't think it would hurt so m-much...I-I'm so s-s-sorry" cried Delia, sitting in a chair, her head buried in her hands.  
  
Everyone gazed at her with a mixture of horror, sadness and awe. This child...woman's anguish was so raw so painful Buffy wanted to hold her and never let go. The sobs became harsher as she let out all the pain, anger, loss, and grief she had suffered.  
  
Angel gazed at his daughter....once so full of lie....an innocent....she looked like a normal three year old, but they way she held herself, the way she spoke....her eyes...he knew those eyes. They were the eyes when all hope was gone, there was no fire, no spark in this woman's eyes...it had been killed. The body of the woman-child was still alive, but her spirit, her very soul had been killed with her family.  
  
Her voice low and choked Delia gazed round the room. She knew the rest had to be told, no matter how painful. She forced herself to finish her story. "The rest of the world became a more frightened of the sentinels than of demons and vampires.  
  
They threatened war if the sentinels moved against them. The sentinels driven by their prime directive, are about to make that move. By this time humans, demons and vampires had joined together. We are living the sewers, you have to if you want to keep your freedom, the surface world belongs to the sentinels. It was 2010 by now.  
  
Cordelia you had learnt telepathy by now, I can't remember how, you were really good, one of the best Willow had seen. She devised a plan to physically exchange the mind of one of us in the future with our counter- part from the past. I was chosen because as Dellie I hadn't the ability as a Wicca yet to defend myself against a psychic attack." Nick should be leading the others now...wherever 'now' is. I wonder how they're doing? She wondered  
  
back in New York 2030. Spike and Nick were leading their friends through the various sewers. Nick held the unconscious adult Delia in his arms "This old sewer workin' like a charm. It'll take us into the heart of Manhattan. How's Delia?"  
  
"unconscious. I hope she remains so. The less Delia knows what has happened to her....and what may happen to her...the better. I wish we could have taken Porter. I can't stand knowing we had to leave him behind"  
  
"He knew what he was doing when he volunteered to cover our escape. His wheelchair would have slowed us down too much"  
  
"A noble death is still a death and I'm so sick of death"  
  
"We all are" said Cordelia  
  
"eh?! Above us! That sound! SENITALS!!" cried Jade  
  
without warning she was surrounded in a bright flash, she only had time to scream in terror "AAAAARRRRRGGGHHH!!!" then she was gone  
  
"JADE!!!!" shouted Spike in horror  
  
"All units, alert! Patrol 3L-40 has contacted mutant escapees from South Bronx Internment Facilities. You are advise to surrender. Or face immediate termination. This is your only warning"  
  
"J-Jade...she...she...or Cordelia help me! When she d-died, I f-f-felt it, in my mind!" stuttered, gazed up at the robotic murders towering over them Cordelia held her to stop her from feinting "I know Lucy. But you mustn't yield to your pain, your grief. We need you!"  
  
"I won't break Cordelia. Those bloody robots killed Dellie's cousin, and my friend, the least I can do in return is kill them!!" Lucy cried shooting a phaser beam at the robot  
  
"Warning! Warning! This unit is under attack..." then it fell to the ground. The other moved into battle "Cordelia, guard Delia with your life!" said Nick, as they prepared to battle the sentinels. "Hola Nick! It's been a long time since we tried the 'fastball special'"  
  
"Too long pal" replied Nick, as he flung Spike with all his solder strength into the air At times like this Nick released just how fearsome Spike could be.  
  
Arms outstretched, muscles clenched, synapses close and the look of hatred, and focus was clear on his face with a 'super-solder' serum in his blood, add to that a berserk fury that gave him the fighting prowess of a score of heroes and it was no wonder, these emotionless robots respect...and almost fear him.....  
  
They had killed Jade...now it was pay back. the robot was badly damaged, the wires were viable "Lucy, Nick I've given you an opening! Finish this bastard!" Spike roared, without missing a beat, they joined hands and attacked the robot inside his head, reducing it to molten slag. "Way ta go!" shouted Nick, landing on the ground.  
  
"Three down, how many more million to go?" asked Lucy, pulling a slightly wry face. "Uh oh, we've got company- lots" she said, pointing to the Sentinels coming closer. "The longer we stay in one place the more vulnerable we are. No matter how or how well we fight, the Sentinels can overwhelmed us through sheer weight of numbers, our only hope is to hit and run, and never let ourselves be backed into a corner"  
  
"easier said than done" whispered Cordy  
  
"it has to be done, it our only chance" sighed Spike as he backed into a corner  
  
"Hey...wait....If I can hit the base of this derelict hotel precisely right...I think I can give our would-be pursuers a headache they'll never forget" Nick said, a grim smile coming over his face. Payback was a bitch.  
  
At times like this was clear Nick was Angel and Buffy's son. The combined strength of a very powerful slayer and one of the most feared and respected vampires the world had ever seen, allowed him phenomenal strength. He put his all into pushing the building, it didn't need much effort, as the building came crashing over the sentinels, they never saw it coming. The robots screams were frightening human, but Nick didn't care. He hadn't wanted to fight, to kill....until watched the robots murder his family...reduced his sister and friends to the living-dead....that gave him the power to hate, and kill without remorse...and it felt good....  
  
"We have to move. The Musleom is the headquarters if the Sentinels continual nerve centre, destroy it and we can cripple them" said Cordelia  
  
I wish I was with Delia, she doesn't need luck- she needs a miracle, but come to think of it, I don't know who needs it more... her or us thought Spike  
  
  
  
October 31 2000....Washington. The pentagon was clearly visible. The largest building of its type, command headquarters of the mightiest military machine that the world has ever seen. To many people, it more truly representative...for good or ill...of the reality of America than the White House or Congress, just across the potomic river.  
  
Deep within the man-made labyrinth, we find a young woman named Anna Carysforth "Colonel, I'll expect the latest 'stealth' test results on my desk Monday morning" she said to the passing man, he lifted his cap slightly in a gesture of politeness.  
  
"You'll have them ma'am" he replied. She walked out of the office of the Assistant Secretary of Defence for research and development, and as such had assess to the most secret and sophisticated weaponry in America's arsenal.  
  
She's earned her position and complete trust of her superiors, unfortunately for them.  
  
"Anna Carysfourth was in fact a very deceptive vampire, better known to her comrades and vampire community simply as Kelvina- for that was her birth- name, she couldn't even remember her surname, but being over 800 years old, that could be forgiven. The vampires that stood before her weren't just any ordinary vampires they were Leticia, Garrett, Benedict, Iretta, Alexandre, and Xavier Three female, and four male, together they formed the scared, Order of Delphos. The group of the seven most dangerous, oldest and most powerful vampires in the world. Each of these seven vampires had a coven of their own followers, and some of them had their own covens and so on. These seven vampires had their fangs into almost all the vampiric activity in the world. Leticia a girl who was in her early twenties when she was changed. She was beautiful and exotic looking, with dark sin, and large dark eyes. She was dressed in a long black dress and her long black hair had been dyed blue around her face. Men were often drawn to her, Alexandre had often tried to seduce her, but he had failed. There was the scholar, Xavier a former watcher, dismissed from the council after saving a vampire he had fallen in love with, who soon became his sire. He looked the essence of respectability, loyalty, intelligence, everything the watcher's council prized. His knowledge proved invaluable to the group.  
  
Alexandre an incorrigible flirt, men, women, vampire, human, Wicca, demon it didn't matter to him, everything was beautiful or if it wasn't he didn't want to know. He had been in more beds than he could count over the centuries. Women were always hanging off him and he liked it. He had no time for discipline, hardships or suffering. He saw the unlife as a pleasurable experience and he intended to enjoy it to the full.  
  
Garrett the polar opposite of Alexandre, an hardened warrior, from the lineage of the ancient Spartans, and lived their code fiercely.  
  
He rarely slept often trained, and never gave way to overt emotion. He believed in honour, facing an opponent to the face, not stabbing them in the back...for him life was about honour and discipline  
  
Iretta was the youngest, being barely seventeen when she was changed. Her life before she became a vampire had been nothing to boast about. An ordinary girl of a peasent's family. She'd longed for a different life. It had come in the form of death, her sire had offered and she had willingly took it. Despite being only 300 she as the most cunning of all. She could get away with so much more – she had an innocent face, framed with blond hair and blue eyes that tinkled with mischeif. Unlike the others she had a certain vitality that none of the others possessed. Her innocent, pretty features hide a monster that despite her youth knew more than even the others were aware of.  
  
  
  
Kelvina herself was the leader, perhaps the most intelligent of all. She was as close to a leader as there was, though no one was the official leader, having worked and lived together for centuries, there really was no need, they knew each other completely.  
  
Despite the fact Kelvina was a shape sifter, she always used her natural image in front of her sect, she had no reason to hide anything from them – they were her family. She was a beauty – dark aurburn hair, jade green eys and pale skin, as well as a curvaeous figure. She was the woman of most men's dreams. In her human life she had been a courtier at King William the conqusers court, her father an advisor to the King. She had been an innocent then. Her sire - Monsignor had given her no choice in changing her, he longed for her long before turning her, on the night he turned her he wanted to make her his only, unfortunity for him things hadn't turned out that way, as a vampire her first act was to kill her Sire, what a fool he had been....There was Benedict a handsome male vampire, who had in life been a young Pastor. He was very composed and intelligent. He more than anyone he saw the importance of moving forward, while being true to their heritage. He was the one to settle all squabbles, the fair judge who kept them together. Who took care the group, showing all of them equal attention and care.  
  
He smiled at all of them, if Kelvina was the 'mother' of the group, then Benedict was the 'father'.  
  
"Good morning all, I trust these accommodations meet with your approval" said Kelvina as she entered, closing the door behind her. "No complaints, how nice. You know why we're here...".  
  
"To teach those idiots who's boss!" inputted Iretta.  
  
Kelvina sighed inwardly. Iretta was young in the eyes of many, being just thirteen when she was changed, but she was not an opponent to be taken lightly, she had one of the worst tempers Kelvina had seen in a long time, unfortunately that had got her into trouble. To Kelvina's mind Iretta was still a child, with so much to learn. She had become a member after Methos had been killed by a Slayer.... 400 years ago…so long ago yet Kelvina still thought she was too young to be here.  
  
Even now...Slayer...the word alone was enough to make Kelvina rench. "We must all rest, we must be at our prime now, but for God sake keep a low profile, we can't have anything going wrong this late in the game" Kelvina snapped but she knew too well, it wasn't a game, not to them, this was deadly serious, and wasn't America supposed to be a democracy? Well they were simply standing up for their rights.  
  
"Enough talking, go now all of you, prepare yourselves. The time has come to strike!" announced Benedict, his eyes glowing with anticipation  
  
****  
  
The United States Senate had been described as the greatest deliberative body on earth. It has seen noble times and shameful ones. It could epitomised the highest ideals of humanity...and the worst realities. Once again, it...and the people it represents...are being put to the test.  
  
"We are gathered here to address an issue of critical national and intentional importance. This is not a witch hunt but, we hope and pray a search for the truth.  
  
Much about our world has changed in recent years. We face situations and threats....undreamed of by previous generations. One such was the appearance of The Order of Delphos. They are a new sect of uncommonly powerful vampires, with no bounds and hard to kill. We at first set up a program to stop them but it failed, the question were posing today is how else we can control them" Durband said.  
  
"Durband's laying it on a bit thick" whispered Willow  
  
"What else is new?" said Wesley, with his head towards her.  
  
"Among of expect speakers are Professor Wesley Wyndam Pryce, a member of the Watcher's council and demon expert Willow Rosenburg, who has come from Oxford University in England, an expert on vampire habits, and the world of mythology and the occult, Rupert Giles, also member of the Watcher's council, the watcher of the present slayer, Joyce Summers- the mother of the current slayer, Dr Jacqueline Kelly a renowned expert on genetics and Lady Helena Carter"  
  
"If you ask me Ira, the sod's already made up his mind." whispered Joyce  
  
"be charitable Joyce, he's scare, he's on a dangerous topic, and he's scared about it" Ira offered  
  
"Joyce, Willow, Giles! What are Angel, Buffy, Faith, Spike and....Dellie!! doing here?" whispered Wesley, seeing the quietly coming in through the doors. Angel and Buffy looked worried. Wesley it happened had been able to pick up some mind-reading skills while working with Angel in LAAngel, Buffy what are you doing here? Is something wrong? Wesley asked them, through his mind  
  
You might say that Wes thought Buffy, her thoughts clearly heard by Wesley  
  
Open your minds to me, I'll see if I can help, it should be easier than to put it in words Buffy gave Angel a look that quickly communicated to Angel Wesley wanted to read her mind, Angel nodded slightly, Wesley was unable to read Angel & Spike's minds, because Angel was a half-vampire, and Spike was a normal vampire. After quickly mind-scanning Buffy's mind.  
  
Willow turned to Delia, and what she saw, made her turn deathly pale. Joyce was talking to Durband "Mr Durband, in all honesty I fail to see the need for this discussion. The Order of Delphos are being taken care of by the slayers, Angel and their network and the council is searching for ways to irradiate them"  
  
"The need is simple Mrs Summers. I merely wonder if despite the slayer and the council's best interests they will find themselves...out of their depth here. I simply want to....." suddenly there was a noise from outside the wall "Holee....! Get outta here people! Run for it!!" shouted a policeman, as the wall behind him started to crumble. Panic immediately ensued "What in Heaven's name is going on here?!?" demanded Durband  
  
"An apt question Senator Durband, with it's own answer, namely, us. I am Kelvina. My colleges and I comprise The Order of Delphos. We are your future humans. Resist us at your peril"  
  
"Get security in here. We have a code-red situation" called one police guard. Without warning Buffy, ran up "Bugger! It's the slayer!" hissed Alexandre  
  
Kelvina felt like kicking herself. This was the strongest Slayer she'd ever heard of, hell she was the oldest one, with friends and family- highly irregular. No slayer had lived past twenty-six before now. "If you wanna harm anyone in this room you have to get through me to get through him" changed Buffy  
  
"All of us" corrected Angel, coming up behind his wife,  
  
"Finally let's kick some ass!" shouted Spike.  
  
"Who are you?" demanded Xavier  
  
"Ooh didn't we introduced ourselves" sneered Spike "so sorry, we don't usually bother with intro's since not many of our opponents speak about us I guess"  
  
at this Kelvina sneered "they're all dead....Vocha, The Master, Darla, Mayor, Richard Wilkens, Adam, Glorificus, the Three, the Anointed One...would you like us to go on?" Faith asked sweetly. Benedict looked carefully at them "your the Cursed Ones, Angelus and William the Bloody, helpers of the Slayers Buffy and Faith" he guessed  
  
"wow, not all vamps are as stupid as they look" sneered Buffy, Faith grinned. They were building quite a rep "Yeah well who cares?" said Iretta with a shrug.  
  
"Your challenge is accepted children, with pleasure....kill them!!" ordered Kelvina calmly...  
  
A recap….  
  
2007- Buffy, Angel, Faith, Spike, Cordelia, Wesley and Angel and Buffy's daughter Delia are facing off against the Order of Delphos in a hearing of the United States senate.  
  
2035- the remnants of that self-same team – Cordelia, Spike and Delia fight for their lives against the night, trying to fight the indestructible might of the Sentinels...in a last ditch attempt to save their world from imminent nuclear Armageddon. And linking these two worlds, these two desperate battles is Delia, in her hands lies the fate of humanity, of Earth itself. Failure is unthinkable, yet success may well be impossible...for she seeks to change history....  
  
TBC…. 


End file.
